You Have To Play My Game
by SakuraKiss444
Summary: "Am I back in the Abyss?" Alice called into the blackness around her. "Kuh, kuh,kuh...No my dear, you're not." "Then where am I?" "Not in the Abyss or on Earth. But, if you play with me until your friends get you out of here, I'll give you some memories back!"
1. Chapter 1: Here's the Rules

**I don't own Pandora Hearts!**

**You Have to Play My **  
**Game**

**Chapter 1: Here's The Rules...**

**_This is my first ever _**_**Pandora Hearts story! I might be a tiny and I mean TIIIIIIINY bit OOC, but it's kinda worth it. PLEASE REVIEW!**_

"Ugh..." Alice said, staggering to her feet. Her head was pounding and there was a wound on her arm and on her head.  
"Where am I?" She asked the darkness around. "I'm not back in the Abyss, am I?"  
"Kuh, kuh, kuh... No, dear Alice-chan, you're not in the Abyss." A voice called out.  
"Then where the hell am I?!" She screamed in the direction of the voice.  
"Well, that's not important. But let me put it this way, you're not on Earth, or in the Abyss."  
"What?" She asked.  
"You're alone here. But, if you play with me until your friends can awake you, I'll give you Four whole memories! Isn't that a great deal?"  
"Depends."  
"Well, we're gonna play a little game!"  
"What game?" She asked bitterly, rubbing the wound on her head.  
"We're gonna play Maid!"  
"... What?"  
"You're gonna be my maid! And if you can be my maid without hurting or killing anyone on purpose, because accidents happen, I'll give you the four memories that are here AND you can go home!"  
"I could manage that."  
"And you're not the B-Rabbit here, either! You're just a human maid!" She gritted her teeth.  
"And I'm gonna treat you like shit, so of you hurt or kill me, you'll be stuck here foreeeeeever!"  
"Forever?"  
"Mmhmm! Now, are we playing or not?" The voice said, a hand being extended.  
"Who are you?" She asked right before their hands touched.  
"Well, you could say I'm Oz Vessalius," The voice said, and the figure of the boy stepping out of the darkness. "But, this is just the form I took so I could play with you!"  
"You're a Chain, aren't you?"  
"Kuh, kuh, kuh... Well, I suppoooose if you want to call me such a boooring name, I guess I'm a Chain. But I prefer the name M-Hare."  
"M-Hare?"  
"Mrmmhrmm." He said. l  
"Alright M-Hare," Alice said. "I'll play your damn game." She said, grabbing his hand. "Oz's" eyes turned black and evil.  
"Kuh kuh kuh kuh... He... He... AHAHAHA!" His laughter pierced the darkness. "Alright, Alice-chan! Let's play Maid!"

_** Chapter 1! Please leave a review! And, I'm not very far into the series, so if I'm missing something HUGE in future chapters, or if the "March Hare" character has already been used, PLEASE don't hesitate to say something! (I know about Cheshire, Mad Hatter, Duldee and Duldum) Thank you! -Chiharu Kamida**_


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Play!

**I don't own Pandora Hearts!**

**You Have To Play My Game**

**Chapter 2: Let's Play!**

"Alice-san! Alice-san! ALICE-SAN! Please wake up!" A woman's voice screamed over the Chain's body.  
"She's not waking up, Mikuru. What do we do?"  
"I don't know. Master will punish all three of us with she doesn't arise immediately!" A second voice said.

Alice slowly opened her ash colored eyes.  
"What the hell's going on?"  
"She's finally awake!" The first lady screamed, pulling Alice out of bed and stripping her of her nightgown while the other brushed her hair.  
"That's going on?!" Alice screamed, trying to wrestle out but being unsuccessful.  
"Remember Alice-san, you are not the B-Rabbit here," Mikuru said. "Right, Asami-senpai?"  
"Correct." Asami said, pulling a maid uniform on Alice. It was red, her favorite color, with white accents. Mikuru's was purple with white and Asami's was green with white.  
"Where am I?"  
"You're in Master's mansion." Asami said, buttoning the back of Alice's uniform.  
"Master?" Alice replied, snatching the brush out of Mikuru's hands and running it through her own hair.  
"Yes, Master Vessalius." Alice's eyes widened. Vessalius?!  
"The game..." She breathed.  
"Haha! Pretty much! We're from the Garden. Master can use as many of us as he needs..." Asami said, fluttering around a bit. Alice grimaced.  
"Can we just go clean something or whatever?"  
"Now now Alice-chan," A voice called. "You have to wait for my order before you do anything." Her eyes turned to the voice. Oz Vessalius.  
"The hell do you want, Servant?" Her question was met with a swift kick in the mouth, sending her to her knees.  
"A maid is in NO position to speak like that to her MASTER." He said, kicking her again.  
"I-I'm sorry." Alice said, wiping away the blood dripping from her mouth.  
"Well anyway..." The boy said, turning away from her. "Asami, you clean the first floor. Mikuru, you help her. Alice-chan, you clean the top floor. Hikari will help you," A woman came up behind the four in a salmon dress with white accents.  
"Alright ladies! Get to work! Oh, and make it extra amaaaaazing, because Sharon-chan is gonna be over for dinner!"  
"Sharon? I thought she was, like, immortal."  
"This is a different universe you idiot," Oz said. "Chain's don't exist, so Sharon-chan is my fiancé, not an immortal like in the human world." Alice frowned.  
"Whatever..." He kicked her again.  
"Don't be a bitch, Alice-chan. You have a big day ahead of you." He said, putting his finger up and on her lips.  
"Yes, Master," Alice said, standing up. "C'mon Hikari, we've got work to do."

{}{}{}Four Hours Later{}{}{}

"Woooooow," Oz said, looking around the mansion. "This looks reeeeeally good!"  
"Thanks," Alice said, slumping against a wall. "We spent the last four hours working on it."  
"Well, it looks good. Now, you have three hours for you four to be in your best outfits, which should be in the dresser, and looks presentable for Sharon-chan, got it?" Three of them bowed and Alice scoffed and walked away with an annoyed look. How dare HER servant call her unpresentable! She kicked at the floorboards.  
"Is something wrong, Alice-san?" Mikuru asked.  
"It's nothing." Alice replied, sitting down on the bed.  
"Master said we should put on our outfits!" Asami said, digging through the huge chest at the end of Mikuru's bed.  
"This is mine... Mikuru's... Hikari's... and yours Alice-san!" She said, throwing a dress at Alice. She unfolded it and gaped.

The dress was black with white accents, like the other three, but was much shorter and more... sexy French maid.  
"I am NOT putting this o-" She stopped when she saw the other three woman already completely dressed.  
"How the HELL can you be dressed that fast?!" She screamed.  
"Master told us to put them on. Now put it on." Asami ordered. Alice groaned, but she'd her current clothes and gave them to Asami, putting the new clothes on.  
"SHAAAAARON-CHAAAAAAN'S HEEEEEEEEEEREEEE!" A voice screamed up the stairs.  
"COMING, MASTER!" Mikuru called.  
"Let's go greet Sharon-sama." With that, the four walked down the stairs to greet the girl.

_**Chapter 2! Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3: I'll Go First

**I don't own Pandora Hearts!**

**You Have To Play My Game **

**Chapter 3: I'll Go First**

**_ Here's chapter 3! Thank you for your _**_**reviews!**_

"Shaaaaaaaaron-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Oz screamed, running out the front doors of his mansion and picking up the Rainsworth future head and twirled her around in the air.

Mikuru, Asami and Hikari smiled and blushed like it was soooo sweet while Alice felt like she was gonna hurl. A bookshelf. At them. Then at Oz.  
"Everybody, you know Sharon." Oz said, letting the girl into his mansion. The maids dissipated and Asami dragged Alice away to the back wall where they would stay until they were needed.  
"Alice-chaaaan," Oz cooed. "Come here." Alice groaned inwardly and walked over to Oz.  
"Yes Master?" She asked.  
"Bring me the pitcher of red liquid from the kitchen." Alice nodded and walked into the kitchen, spotting and picking up the red pitcher and carrying it out to the Vessalius head.  
"Here you are Ma-"  
"Pour both of us glasses." Her face went sour for a split second, but poured the drinks anyway.

She brought the pitcher to her nose for a sniff.  
"Master is this... wine?"  
"So what if it is?" He said, sipping the liquid out of a small glass.  
"Never mind, Master." Alice set down the pitcher and returned to her position between Hikari and Asami.  
"Hikari." The woman straightened her posture.  
"Yes Master?"  
"Bring the first course out for us, will yoooou?"  
"Yes, Master." She bowed her head and motioned to Mikuru to help her carry the plates out.

Two hours later, Alice was pouring drinks for the pair in Oz's study.  
"Thank you Alice-chaaaan."  
"It's no problem, Master." She said, backing up and tripping sending the bottle of wine all over Sharon. Fuck. She thought, grabbing a towel and trying to clean off the girl but instead reviving a heavy kick in the mouth.  
"You useless slut!" Oz screamed at her. "Are you alright Sharon-chan?"  
"I'll be fine as soon as I get my dress cleaned off!" She said, kicking Alice in the mouth again.  
"I-I'm very sorry, Lady Rainsworth," Alice said, rubbing the dress with the cloth. "But the dress needs to be taken off of you before it can be properly cleaned." Alice said.  
"Fine." Sharon stood up and walked out of the door, closely trailed by the maid.  
"Here." She said, throwing the main skirt pattern over Alice's head.  
"Thank you ...Lady Rainsworth." Alice said, hurrying away and beckoning for Hikari.

It really hurt her pride to call somebody "-sama" or "Lord" or "Lady". She didn't understand why she was playing "maid". They could've played "house" and she would've been happier. And not kicked as much...

"It won't come out!" Hikari yelped, snapping her back to what was currently "reality". She looked down. The stain was a little bit lighter, but not completely gone.  
"Shit..." Alice grumbled, scrubbing violently and causing not only the stain but the pattern on the dress to start to wear away.  
"No!" Hikari screamed.  
"You can't do that, the dress will be ruined!"  
"And it wasn't ruined when I spilled red wine all over it? I've had this happen before. It's best just to face facts and go out there and tell her that this is ruined and there was nothing we could do," Alice said, holding up the limp fabric. "So have fun telling them, Hikari-san!" Alice said, shoving the cloth in her hands and forcing her out to where Sharon was waiting.

Hikari was back a few minutes later and had a large red slap mark on her right cheek.  
"That was a dirty rotten trick..." She said, rubbing the wound.  
"I didn't want to get slapped or kicked again! You probably still have Chain powers, so you can take a little slap." Asami and Mikuru came bolting out of the back as Alice said that.  
"_Anata wa, Hikari, daijōbudesuka_?!" Mikuru screamed when she saw the bruise.  
"_E e, watashi wa daijōbu yo_." Hikari replied.  
"_Dare ga anata ni kore o shita_?"  
"Rainsworth-sama."  
"_Sore wa hidoi_!" Asami cried, handing her a bag of ice.  
"What are you guys saying?"  
"It's Japanese." Asami said, setting the ice on Hikari's face.  
"Yeah, I got that, what I didn't get is how you three know it."  
"Everyone from the Garden knows Japanese." Mikuru said, hugging Hikari. As if it would make a difference.  
"'Cause that makes a whole hell of a lot of sense..." Alice replied.  
Dakara,_ anata wa daijōbuda yoroshīdesu_ ka?"  
_"Pojitibu. Mikuru-chan, watashinokoto wa shinpaishinaide kudasai_."  
_"Mōshiwakearimasenga, watashi wa anata no kuchibiru no mae ni ko no yō ni shukketsu wa mita koto ga nai_."  
"_Watashi wa daijōbuda yo. Ima dewa Alice-chan to watashi o koko ni nokoshimasu_."  
"_Hontōni yoroshīdesu ka_?"  
"_Watashi wa kakushin shite iru_." Mikuru nodded. She, closely followed by Asami, stood up and left the room, leaving Alice and Hikari alone.  
"_Watashi wa B-Rabbit, anata o korosu tsumorida._ And since you don't know what that means, I'll tell you..." The hair on the back of Alice's neck stood up. When Chains that knew her real name called her B-Rabbit, they meant they weren't fucking around.  
"I'm going to kill you B-Rabbit."

**_ And there's chapter 3! Can you think of moves like in a game? It can be any game, but I don't want it to be My Turn, Your Turn, until the end of the story... Thank you! -3-Chiharu-chan!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Your Turn, Pandora

**I don't own Pandora Hearts**

You Have to Play My Game

Chapter 4: Your Turn, Pandora...

**_ Here's chapter 4! Thanks for your reviews!_**

M-Hare sat quietly in a lounge chair, a smirk plastered over it's mouth. It's tongue moved over the dry lips of the figure it possessed.  
"Make your move... Pandora..." It said. Or rather, Oz Vessalius said.

"ALICE! AAAAAAAALIIIIIIIICE!" The real Oz screamed at the body of an unconscious Alice.  
"Oz, you've been screaming at her for ten minutes. I don't think she going to wake up."  
"My Chain can't follow her shadow, either," Sharon said. "And if that's the case, none of us can get into her mind."  
"Then what do we doooo?" Break said, poking Alice's cheek with his cane repeatedly.  
"I don't know." Gil replied, slamming his hand on Oz's forehead, trying to make Alice's B-Rabbit powers awaken and maybe do something. Nothin happened, save for Oz falling over in pain of course.  
"Dammit..." Gil swore, shaking Oz a little bit.  
"Well, what do we do about Alice-kun?" Break asked.  
"I haven't been able to think of anything since you last asked two minutes ago." Sharon replied, crossing her arms.  
"Well, what do you think could be going on?" Gil said.  
"She's obviously in some sort of trance," Oz said. "Is it something like the Cheshire Cat incident?"  
"Maybe," Sharon replied. "But I'd be able to follow her shadow and I can't."  
"Hmm..." Oz said. He walked over to Alice and poked her in the eye, pulling back and bracing himself for when she retaliated, but nothing happened, she didn't even stir.  
"Damn. If she was just sleeping, she woulda killed you!"  
"I know!" Oz replied.  
"I'm beginning to think that this is some sort of thing like with Cheshire, but it's a lot worse. I'm led to believe we're dealing with a tougher, more powerful Chain," Gil said, sitting down against the wall next to Alice. "I can only imagine the hell she's enduring right now..."

"Gooooooood morning!" Oz screamed.  
"Good morning, Master!" The trio of ditzy maids replied.  
"Morning..." Alice grumbled.  
"Alice-chan, stand up straight." The raven-haired girl straightened her posture.  
"Now, I have something important to say." Oz started.  
"What is it Master?" Hikari asked.  
"It's seeeeeeeems that Alice-chan's friends are finally starting to understand what's happening..." Alice's head shot up.  
"What?!"  
"Your little friends from Pandora are finally deciding to take their turn!" He said, holding up a finger as if it would help prove his point. "And as I reward, I'm gonna let you use your B-Rabbit powers for ONE punch or kick to aaaaaaaanyone in this room. Except for me." Alice grumbled at the last one, but settled for kicking Hikari's side so hard she flew into the window and hit the ground far below her, obviously dead.  
"Oops, sorry Master," She said coyly. "I guess I killed her..." Oz snapped.  
"You called, Master?" A new voice said. She was just like the rest of them, except her dress was mainly a light blue.  
"Yuki-chan, please clean up this broken glass before somebody steps on it and gets themselves cut. Mikuru-chan, Asami-chan, I'd like you two to get the backup window from the basement and bring it up here. And Alice-chan?" He said. Alice gulped.  
"Yes...?"  
"Nice shot. Go upstairs immediately. Sharon-chan will be over soon and I will not have you spilling wine all over another of her nice dresses."  
"Whatever..." Alice trudged up the stairs and into the Maid's Quarters.

A few minutes later, the door knob turned and in walked Yuki.  
"I'm gonna say you're here to say you're gonna kill me too, right? After all, I DID kill your friend." Alice said, turning the pages in a big boring book she was only reading so she could look at the pictures that littered the pages.  
"No, I just wanted to ask something."  
"What?" She said, closing the book after folding the corner of the page she was on.  
"Why did you kill Hikari?"  
"Good question..." She reopened to the page in her book.  
"Please tell me." Yuki asked.  
"Why do you care?"  
"Because I want to know what happened for my friend to die."  
"I killed her because she wanted to kill me, how's that?"  
"Why?"  
"I made her take a hit from Sharon."  
"Anything else?"  
"I told she probably still had her Chain powers, so a hit like that should have been nothing."  
"That was it. You can't mention that stuff around here. Chain's don't exist in this realm."  
"What?"  
"You can consider this place a different timeline. We took you're mind out of one timeline and put it into another, while your unconscious body still exists in the original."  
"I'm not following you..."  
"This is an alternate dimension."  
"What?!"  
"This place is special. There is no way that you can make it out of here by yourself. Your friends at Pandora and the real Oz Vessalius have to find you a way out."  
"So, is there any way I can talk to them?" Yuki bit her lip, considering what she was going to say next.  
"There MIGHT be a way, but I'm not allowed to tell you."  
"Why not?" Alice huffed.  
"Because it is forbidden. There are an infinite amount of us from the Garden, but M-Hare controlled all of us," Her voice dropped to barely a whisper. "He's stronger than you are, than anybody is... I-I've said too much!" She ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.  
"So," Alice said to the pages of her book. "I CAN get out of here, or at least talk to my servants for a little bit, eh?" She smiled.  
"Alice-san?" A voice called, opening the door. Asami.  
"Are you here to tell me Yuki died 'cuz she said too much?"  
"No. Master wants you downstairs." Alice stood up and walked toward the door.  
"Midnight tonight. That's when he isn't watching." Asami whispered as Alice passed her and walked downstairs.

"Did you need me?"  
"Yes. Sharon-chan will be here in just a few minutes, and Mikuru-chan and Yuki-chan can't put the window in. I'll give you your B-Rabbit powers for a moment, so will you fix the window?"  
"Umm, okay." She almost immediately felt power surging through her veins as she picked up the glass and forced it into place on the window frame.  
"There," She turned around. "MASTER! I FINISHED!"  
"Looks gooooooood, Alice-chaaaan",  
"Thanks!" The feeling escaped her body and she felt like shriveling up and dying for a moment.  
"Yuki-chan?"  
"Yes, Master?"  
"Why don't you stay upstairs and keep Alice-chan company? I'll get Hinata-chan and Haruna-chan to take both of your places."  
"But you promised there would only be three from the Garden at once!"  
"But I need four servants and two are going upstairs so I need two more. There will be four from the Garden in my house. That will suffice. Now go upstairs. Both of you." Alice and Yuki exchanged glances and trudged up the stairs.

"GAAGH!" Oz screamed, falling to the ground in pain.  
"Oz-sama!" Sharon cried.  
"Ugh..." Gil said, grabbing his hand. The Raven Seal... He thought. There was something unblocking it for a second and was now being completely rebuilt, even better than it was before.

_**Here's chapter 4! Please R&R!**_


	5. Chapter 5: M-Hare: Four Flush

**I don't own Pandora Hearts **

**You Have to Play My Game**

**Chapter 5: M-Hare: Four-Flush**

_**Okay, so slight explanation on the chapter title. Having a four-flush in poker is another term for having four cards of the same suit. Considering Alice, M-Hare has 4 Maids, 3 from the Garden. Also, I needed a chapter title and was too lazy to look past f on this site that lists poker moves. But hey! Who cares about the chapter title anyway? Now, read on, I suppose!**_

* * *

**•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•**

* * *

Alice and Yuki walked quietly up to the room where the Maids resided. Alice heard a knock on the huge wooden doors that opened up to the front of the house. Probably "Sharon", she thought. Thank god I'm not down there. Bitch would probably kill me for ruining that dress. It was just a dress. And kids shouldn't be drinking wine anyway! Wait. Why am I thinking about this?!

She sat down on her bed and sighed, thinking about her contact with her servants. She didn't know what to say to them. Help, my mind is stuck in an alternate dimension? She dismissed the thought. It wasn't worth thinking about that this point. She figured she could grill Yuki for more details later.

She sat up at the sound of the wooden doors closing louder than they had before. "ALICE!" She heard Oz scream at the top of his lungs. She opened the door. "What? I haven't done anything! …have I?" "That was Sharon-chan's footman." "Okay. Your point being…?" "That Sharon has refused to come see me because she knows you are still here." "And are you going to kill me about it? You could if you wanted to, think about it." Alice said, crossing her arms. "Oh no," he said, giving her a "what the hell are YOU thinking" look, "if I did that, this whole world I built up would be completely pointless, and where's the fun in that?" Alice ground her teeth to keep from lashing out again. Pain was the only thing coming from walking down that path. Fun?! She thought. He thinks this is FUN?! I'm here against my fucking will! "Fun?" She finally managed to spit out. "Of cou~rse!" He said happily, moving his hands all around the halls in the mansion, "I wouldn't have done everything this nicely and even given you friends if I wasn't expecting some fun to come out of this!" Alice grimaced, clenching her fists at her side.

"Oh," the man said, "don't give me such a grumpy look. Smile for me!" Alice stuck out her tongue at the Chain. He frowned. "Bup bup bup!" He said, his quickly clenched fist coming in heavy contact with her cheek. She staggered back, tears filling her eyes and blood filling her mouth. Crimson red spattered on the floor as she spit it out, coughing.

"Now," the Chain said, "let's try that again. Smile for me." "I think you fucking broke my j-" She stopped, the shooting pain emitting from the wound making it impossible to speak. Two fingers grazed over the bone and she froze in pain. She spit out more blood and her head began to spin.

"Oh dear," Oz said with a frown, "shame you can't play today. I'll get Hinata to clean this up." He snapped and another girl came our of a corridor. "Yes, Master?" She said robotically. "Clean all of this up," he snapped again. "Yes, Master?" Asami said from the top of the steps. "Please treat Alice-chan's jaw. It may be broken." Asami bowed and came down the stairs, taking Alice by the arm and helping her back into the Maid's Quarters.

"That fucking- I should- oww…" Alice kept her hand to her jaw, trying to soothe the mind-numbing pain emanating from the bone. "Please try not to speak, Alice-san," Asami said, sitting Alice down in a chair and wrenching her hand away from the broken bone, "It's broken alrigh-" "I know it's bro-" Alice felt the pain shoot throughout her body. The pain made her head hurt and the rest of her bones ache. Asami set her cold fingers on Alice's jaw and closed he eyes.

A cooling sensation flooded through Alice's entire body. After a few minutes had passed, Asami moved her hand, pressing a single finger to the spot where the bone had been previously shattered. Alice winced for the pain that… didn't come. Alice touched her jaw. It didn't hurt anymore.

"It's not broken!" "Well," Asami said, "It's still broken, but it's healed for the most part. Try not to talk much." Alice nodded. "That little fucker sure can punch, I'll give him that…" "He's much stronger than anyone else here." Alice rolled her eyes. Wonder if I scared my servants… Alice thought, sitting down on her bed and picking up the book where she read the pictures a small part of the words, Hehe. I wonder what they were thinking. A tiny smirk crossed over her lips.

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

"Look at her!" The real Oz screamed. Alice's unconscious body was spitting up blood and her jaw bone looked deformed. Then it fell flat again. Oz screamed like a three year-old and scrambled away from the body.

"Holy shit, what was that?!" Gil screamed. "I-I don't know!" Sharon screamed, moving towards the body, "Well… this is definitely a broken jaw." She said, looking at the bone and the small trickle of blood that had just stopped. "Did she get punched in the face or something?" Gil asked, coming closer but still staying around 5 meters from Alice's unconscious body.

A few minutes later, Oz came back to Alice and saw the swelling had gone down and the bone didn't look broken. "Maybe she got it fixed?" He suggested to the group. "I don't think Chain's bones break very differently than human bones do." Break said, poking Alice's other cheek with his cane:. "She's obviously been given treatment!" Emily, perched on Break's shoulder as always, pipped. "What could be going on?" Gil asked, "Some sort of futuristic world where you can heal broken bones in a few minutes? Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't it take at LEAST a few weeks to heal a broken bone?" "Yeah," Sharon replied, touching Alice's cheek, "Oh. The bone's still fractured." "What do you mean?" Break asked. "I mean it isn't completely healed. It is considerably better than the way it was before, but it isn't completely healed." "And that sure makes a whole lot of sense…" Oz murmured. "Do you have a better suggestion?" Sharon asked, a slight bitter undertone in her voice. She stared down at Alice, lying peacefully on the be now that whatever had happened with her jaw happened.

"I can't help but wonder," Sharon said, giving Alice a final look before turning back to the three boys, "if that was a one-time thing." "Elaboration, please?" Oz asked, staring just past Sharon and at Alice. The girl was stiff as a board. He bit at his lip a bit, concerned for his friend.

"Let me put it this way," Sharon said, following Oz's gaze. She looked at Alice for a moment and then back to the group, "Alice has only done this once before. It was nothing like this. That was the raven mark, this is a practically dead person's body moving on its own. Whatever pain happened to her obviously doesn't happen a lot. If it does, it's not serious, or as serious, I suppose I should say." Alice's chest was rising and falling normally now.

"It's been days," Gil said, "don't you think we should do something to pull her out of wherever she is?" "Yes," Sharon replied, "but since we have absolutely no idea what we're up against, that's going to be a bit difficult. Unless we can get Alice to contact us, we can do nothing." "Oh," Gil said, "Well that's stupid." "Inconvenient, really," Break said, "we have more important things to do than wait around for Alice-kun to wake up from her power-nap." "I can try once again to get my Chain to reach her," Haron said, sitting down in a chair and pouring herself some tea, "but it hasn't worked the three other times I've tried, why would it work now?" "Well," Oz said, grabbing Alice's shoulders, "if when she feels pain on that side it affects us here, maybe we can inflict pain on this body and have it affect her over there!"

Sharon sighed, taking a sip of tea, "That sounds preposterous, but seeing as we have no other ideas, let's try it." Sharon pulled a needle out of a small lined bag on a small table and handed it to Oz, who poked into Alice's arm, drawing a tiny drop of blood. He poked her until the word "hello" was dripping down her arm in blood. "we-will-help-soon" followed in much smaller letters. "Let's hope this works, because if I doesn't, we've just scared her arm. And she's going to kill us when she wakes up…"

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

A jolt of pain went through Alice's arm as she sat on her bed. She looked down. The words, "hello" and "we will help soon" were trickling down her arm in crimson blood. "What the hell?" She asked herself. She didn't remember stabbing herself with a needle enough to make bloody words. "Maybe it's my servants," she pondered, smearing the blood until the word "midnight" was made, "Let's hope this works." She told herself.

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

"Midnight?" Oz said, grabbing up Alice's arm and inspecting the word the blood had made, "What does that mean?" "Do we have to wait until midnight for something happen?" Sharon asked, kneeling down next to Oz. "There's only one way to find out," Break said, "looks like we're pulling an all-nighter!"

* * *

**_Okay, so something went wrong with the copy-paste thing on the website, so the text got all bunched up. I'm really sorry, but I am WAAAAY to lazy to fix it. Please deal with it for just one chapter! I get the feeling I made Sharon a bit OOC. Oh well. R&R -Chiharu_**


	6. Chapter 6: Maids: Double-Cross

**I don't own Pandora Hearts!**

**You Have to Play My Game**

**Chapter 5: Maids: Double-Cross**

_**Well, it only took about 15 seconds to come up with that chapter title. Okay, well enjoy!**_

* * *

Alice stared blankly at the clock on the wall of the Maid's quarters, her ash colored eyes following the second hand as it slowly ticked forward. 22:17:23, 22:17:24, etc. Yuk, Asami, and just about everyone else she could actually speak to were downstairs, cleaning various things around the mansion. She had finished the book she had been reading and sat, bored, for quite some time. Her jaw still stung like hell whenever she tried to speak, but it was getting better as once an hour, every other hour, Asami would press two fingers to Alice's jaw and heal it. _Speaking of which_, Alice thought, _Asami hasn't come in yet. I'm almost positive it's been two hours. God, my jaw hurts. Stupid shithead Chain._

Alice stood up from her bed and walked around the room she was in. The Maid's Quarters wasn't exactly a suite, but it wasn't horrible living conditions. There was one place she had never been in, even though she'd been alone for all this time.

The door to the room was really no more than a slab of oak, painted white, with a small door handle on the left side. There didn't even appear to be a locking mechanism. Alice wondered why she hadn't looked at it earlier; then she realized.

The door hadn't been there before! She was sure of it. She'd been in this messed-up reality for at least two days and there was no way that door had been there before. Alice had explored every nook and cranny of the Maid's Quarters and she was sure that it was just a wall before.

After a minute of fantasizing what may –or may not– be behind the door, she gave into her curiosity and slowly opened the door. It didn't creak, or make any noise at all (like she thought it would), it simply swept open, allowing her to peer inside.

"Okay," she said after taking everything in the room, "that is extremely anticlimactic."

Inside the room was virtually nothing interesting. A chair, two books, a tiny table, and a huge, porcelain bowl. She stared at her arm. "Midnight" was still smeared in blood on the back end. Alice licked her thumb and rubbed at the letters until they were gone. She didn't want "Oz" or any of the maids to see the marks, or the little scars of the words her servants had written. Her jaw was still broken and she had absolutely no desire for another broken appendage. Frankly, she had no desire for that damned Chain sitting downstairs to come anywhere near her. Ever.

She pulled her head out of the room and looked at the clock. 22:36:41. She frowned, wishing it was later. She suddenly heard footsteps ascending the stairs, so she exited the room, closed the door and jumped to her bed.

"Alice?" she heard Asami's voice call through the room, "Are you awake?" Alice put her head up whispered (as it still hurt to speak),

"Yeah, I'm awake. Are you going to heal my jaw?"

"Yes," Asami answered, "please come here." Alice stood up and walked over to Asami, who pressed two cold fingers to Alice's cheek and sent the same freezing-cold healing force through her jaw and to the rest of her body.

"So," Asami said after a minute or two, "I see you've found our little room." Alice gave her a concerned, are-you-going-to-tell? look. The woman smiled.  
"Don't worry about a thing. We'd enjoy helping you."  
"But he'd probably kill you all," Alice retorted.  
"It'll just make it all the more interesting if he does find out. We're typically good at hiding things."  
"Are you?" Alice said, sarcasm heavily layered on her words.  
"Yes, we are," Asami said, looking at the clock, "Allow me to tell you a story in the time you have left before speaking to your friends." The clock on the wall read 22:47:13, so Alice shrugged and said,  
"Sure." Asami nodded and began speaking.

"I, like you, am a Chain. I wasn't a Chain from the Garden, and neither were Yuki, Hinata, Hikari, or anyone else. We began somewhat like you; as Chains under illegally Contract. Of course, none of us were as powerful as the B. Rabbit, and definitely not the M. Hare, but we could hold our own in the Abyss.

"When we were under contract, if there was ever a time that we could be out, mostly when we were called upon, we, along with whoever we were under contact with could be put into a sort of deep slumber in this reality. This only happened when we were under Contract with women, as every Garden Chain resembles a female. We'd then take the form of the human and become forced to be a member of the Garden.

"You, however, are under contract with a male. But, you have a body. You are, in essence, exactly what M-Hare would like to be." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh, of course. I have something this asshole wants and the only thing he can think of is to lock my mind is some fucking alternate dimension. What's he even trying to accomplish? Does he think that after enough time here I'll just loose my shit and kill myself? Is that what he's expecting?! Does he—"

"I thought I was telling the story," Asami said, having backed up about three inches during Alice's little rant.

"Oh. Right," Alice said, "Carry on." Suddenly the 23:00:00 was clear on the wall clock. The mansion practically shook with the noise of the five grandfather clocks scattered around the first floor.

"It would seem we only have an hour," Asami said, "So let me hurry a lot with my story.

"M-Hare would like to take over Oz Vessalius's real body, and then take over Pandora. That is his mission." Alice sat on the bed, frozen. After a minute or two she sat back. And then she began to laugh.

"Hahaha! Yeah, right! Like anyone in Pandora would let someone like THAT take over! Ha! If they can throw anybody they want into the Abyss, don't you think they can kick that guy's ass?! That's not even a joke! In fact, that's just STUPID to think!" The door opened quietly and Yuki entered, Mikuru following quietly behind her.  
"Where's Hinata?" Asami asked, all three women ignoring Alice's laughter.  
"I think," Mikuru said, sitting down on her bed and removing the outerwear of the maid outfit, "she went back to the Garden." Asami made an "ah" face and turned back to Alice who was finally recovering from her laughing fit.  
"May I continue?" She asked. Alice uttered a final "ha" and said,  
"Yeah, you probably should."

"As I was saying, M-Hare wishes to take over Pandora using not only his powers and the powers of everyone in the Garden, but the powers of the most powerful Chain, other than himself of course, the Bloody Black Rabbit. If he succeeds in adding your powers to his Garden, he will not hesitate to take control of the body you currently possess to take over Pandora."

"Wouldn't that just be like ten of you guys and then me and him?" Alice asked from the bed where she sat. 23:17:58, 23:17:59, 23:18:00. Ugh, she thought, I can't believe I still have to wait this long to talk to them. I might not like them much, but they sure are better than brainwashed Chain girls and an asshole who breaks people's jaws.

"So how do I talk to other people?" She asked, cutting off the rest of Asami's lecture about Chains.  
"Simple," Yuki said. "Just put your head in the bowl and think of a person you wish to speak to and you will be visible to anyone in the room at that time!" Mikuru nodded from her bed.  
"I'm going to sleep," she said, "please tell me how this turns out." She offered a small smile to the three other women and turned so her back was to them. Small snores were heard within minutes. 23:24:37.

"Ugh…" Alice said, hanging her head off part of the bed, "Why the hell can't it be midnight?!"  
"Good things come from waiting, Alice-chan," Yuki said, handing Alice a book from under her bed. "Here. I think you'll like this book." Alice took it, opened up to the first page and let her eyes begin to scan the words.

All of the sudden, Asami nudged Alice, who looked up at the shocking 22:57:46 on the clock. She freaked out and threw the book across the room, startling a sleeping Yuki and Mikuru. Both girls went back to sleep immediately, and Asami picked the book up and put it on Alice's bed.

Alice walked into the room and over to the huge porcelain bowl in the middle of it. She put her hands on the rims and peered into the murky liquid that resided inside, ready to speak to her her servants.

"I'll give you a signal," Asami said.  
"Just tell me when." Alice replied.  
"I think it's best if you're already thinking of the person, and only one person; also, don't let to of the rims of the bowl, or you could possibly die." Alice nodded and concentrating on pushing all thoughts out of her head other than Oz Vessalius. She closed her eyes and let his happy features fill her mind; his warm smile, bright eyes, and happy laugh. Her grip on the bowl tightened.

"Five," she heard from the doorway, "four-" Alice positioned herself, ready to splash into the water in the bowl.

"Three."

Alice's grip tightened to the point where she was sure her fingernails were making marks on the porcelain.

"Two."

Her eyes closed and she took a sharp intake of breath.

"ONE!" Alice forced her head into the bowl and immediately felt a strange surge tugging on her entire body.

* * *

**_Chapter 6! Please R&R and tell me what you think :) -Chiharu_**

**_Got a question? Ask my tumblr! Aries-girl412_**


End file.
